A number of current implementations of fabric storage utilize an “intelligent” switch, which accepts a storage request (i.e., read or write) from a host/server and generates other separate, specifically-tailored storage requests to associated targets (i.e., storage devices). The “intelligent” switch is able to generate the specifically-tailored requests because it contains the mapping functionality, which includes the storage layout for the storage devices. However, implementing a switch having such a level of “intelligence” slows down the rate at which requests are delivered to the intended targets.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method for fabric storage utilizing multicast with distributed intelligence. The intelligence (i.e., mapping functionality) may be distributed to the intended targets, thereby reducing the required switch intelligence and speeding up the delivery of the requests to the intended targets.